epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 33: Supergirl vs Caulifla
So remember when I said that Katana vs Samurai Jack 2 was the last direct sequel? I didn't say anything about spiritual sequels! Pretty fun idea that Jack suggested which serves as a part 2 of sorts to Superman vs Goku. Should be a fun one. Similar to the men, Supergirl and Caulifla face off in a battle to determine who's the better alien hero? Doesn't exactly work because the saiyan planet in Universe 6 is still there but whatever. The story is confusing af now haha. This is also the mid-season finale, so there may be a small break in activity from me as I prepare myself for S3.5. It's been fun so far. Hope you guys have been enjoying the ride as well. Beat Battle VS GO! Battle starts at 0:29 'Caulifla:' Cabba says I can’t be rough unless I’m in danger Too bad he didn’t tell me to hold back against stupid strangers I fought the best of all existence in the tourney of power Didn’t see you there. Must’ve been fixing your hair in the shower I’m the first to burst in the scene! You’re a copy in every way When’s the last time anyone said “Supergirl saves the day!” ? Fly home sissy, your puny strength doesn’t match up enough Just don’t give too much Brain or you’ll blow another planet up 'Supergirl:' Wow, now that’s a first impression I’ll remember for a while I thought you’d never shut up. You’re noisier than a child I’m the ace in the superhero game dude, you’re just the jack I see why you’re a monkey. Your hand is full of crap I may not be the strongest, but I’m still way out of your League With the will of Krypton, I have the strength to take down Regimes So hit me with your best. I’ll put your doubts to rest No one knows defeat when they got this S on their chest 'Caulifla:' For someone who doesn’t know defeat, you sure get helped a lot And you did soooo much to help against the damage your cousin brought Face it dude, you can’t claim jack about taking down the Regime If it weren’t for Batman, you’d be ripped to shreds by Brainiac’s team 'Supergirl:' At least I can hold my own. You’ve lost every battle you fought What’s wrong? Your back tingling wasn’t as strong as you thought? I haven’t even hit my prime yet. I have power no girl can reach You’re a cheap femswap of the real heroes. Destined for defeat 'Caulifla:' Actually, the only one here who’s losing this battle is you Kale, grab this quick. C’mon you know what to do (Yup) 'Kefla:' It’s over for you now. This battle won’t end well Don’t worry though. I hear you’re pretty good at taking El’s My power’s skyrocketing. Hooray for being born a Saiyan. We don’t run from our friends when the bad guys need slaying I’ve got twice your strength and about four times your wit! Better treat this like the end of your planet and ditch quick! Cause if you stick around, I can’t guarantee there’d be anything left My attacks hit so hard, even the entire universe gets wrecked I’m the legendary super saiyan. No way you can survive this fight I may not be as smart as a Coluan, but I’m a heck of a lot more precise! 'Supergirl:' Fusing? Figures you would do that. Ironic don’t ya think? Thought you didn’t need more to win. Aren’t I supposed to be weak? Guess you have no pride to use a cheap tactic. That’s so lame I’ll hurt you both at once. Half the effort, double the pain Be real guys. There’s a reason you didn’t show up in DBZ That’s where the real warriors are. You don’t match their prestige You’re fanfiction. Throw tits on a monkey to make the sales You’re lucky Toriyama has gone completely off the rails Even against the weakest foes, failing is all you do Heck. No one else has more tournament losses than you Your insaiyan tactics can’t stop me, but for what it’s worth When this rout is over you can keep your universe Who Won? ---- Category:Blog posts